1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus that exhibits favorable lever operability and generates a powerful steering column fastening and fixing force during tilt and telescopic adjustment while having an extremely simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional steering apparatus having a tilt and telescopic adjustment function includes a lock mechanism with which locking is achieved by rotating a spindle that penetrates a side plate of a fixed bracket fixed to a vehicle using an operating lever so as to press the side plate of the fixed bracket. Japanese Patent Application Publication No 2004-210265 is available as this type of steering apparatus.
To summarize the content of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-210265 (reference symbols provided in the description of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-210265 are used as is), a connecting rod 50 is inserted into and connected to guide slots 33 serving as tilt adjustment elongated holes formed in fixed brackets 31, 32 and a through hole 43 formed in a movable bracket 40. A first stopper 51 and a second stopper 52 are provided on either end of the connecting rod 50 to prevent the fixed brackets 31, 32 and the movable bracket 40 from separating from each other. Further, a rotary member 70 disposed on the connecting rod 50 to be capable of rotating and conveyance members 81, 82 for fixing and releasing the movable bracket 40 to and from the fixed brackets 31, 32 are provided.
When the rotary member 70 is rotated in one direction, the inside conveyance member 81 and the outside conveyance member 82 move so as to separate to an inner side and an outer side of the rotary member 70, respectively. However, outward movement of the connecting rod 50 is restricted by the stoppers 51, 52, and therefore, during movement of the conveyance members 81, 82, a fixing unit 60 moves in its entirety to the first fixed bracket 31 side by the distance moved by the respective conveyance members 81, 82 so as to press the first fixed bracket 31. As a result, the movable bracket 40 is brought into close contact with the fixed brackets 31, 32 and supported fixedly thereby.
When the rotary member 70 is rotated in an opposite direction, a pressure applied to a tilting portion 84 by a pressing portion 73 is released together with the pressure on the first bracket 31, and therefore the movable bracket 40 is not fixed to the fixed brackets 31, 32 any further.